Order of Merlin
by smargden
Summary: Skulle inte Harry Potter ha borda fått det - kanske inte.   Men denna handlar inte mycket om den orden, däremot gar Harry INTE på Hogwarts. Story Nr 40.
1. Chapter 1

**Order of Merlin**

By Smargden

/A:N; Alla tider och djup för dykning, alla uppgifter rörande fallskärms hopp – ja alla uppgifter om ALLT — är hämtade ur författarens egna fantasier, så ta inget av det på blodigt allvar. En del kommer av 'sunt förnuft' andra är angivna till de värden som passar bäst i storyn./

**Kap 1, Va — Jag – en trollkarl?**

Harry hade just klivit av tåget som hade fört honom tillbaks till Surrey efter hans första besök i Diagongränden när han plötsligt stannade till.

Han reflekterad pötsligt; '_Vad händer? — Vad är det jag håller på med, varför ska jag finnas hos dem när de hatar mig så? Är de ens hemma nu? Nej, det måste finnas andra alternativ.'_

Han vände tillbaks och tittade efter nästa avgång mot London.

Medan han satt på tåget tillbaks till London funderade han på vad han skulle göra, och hur. — Han hade en månad på sig innan han förväntades kliva på tåget till . . . vart det nu skulle ta vägen. En elak tanke väcktes inom honom; '_Varför har de inte brytt sig om mig förut — om jag är så berömd att gammalt folk bugar sig för mig borde det betyda något? Dessutom, om jag är så berömd, så kommer de att känna igen mig, och det kommer att bli rabalder där jag går fram, bäst att fixa det innan jag går tillbaks dit.'_

Men, vad kan en undernärd pojke 11 år gammal med ett utseende som mer liknade blott 8 år gammal pojke med en koffert som var skrymmande i jämförelse med honom och utan pengar för den omagiska världen göra, kort sagt — han saknade alternativ.

Därför blev det tillbaks till 'Länkande Kitteln' där han bokade ett rum av Tom. Sen behövde han hämta mer pengar, sen behövde han få veta _alla alternativ_, men inte minst vad som hade hänt genom åren.

—

En vecka senare hade han fått en helt annan uppfattning om vad han hade att välja bland. Steve McLain, var en advokat som såg möjligheterna och som visserligen begärde betalt, men han förklarade också att han inte avsåg göra unge Potter fattig om han togs i anspråk. Harry hade godtagit det första alternativet av flera han erbjöds.

Först skulle han få hjälp att se över sin _juridiska situation_. Efter det kunde de titta på de möjliga alternativen som fanns.

Det var tack vare att Steve hade tidigare hade haft flera fall av barnmisshandel där magiska barn i omagiska miljöer hade drabbats av groteska upplevelser som han kunde hämta fram minnen från Harrys tidigaste barndom, samt tiden hos Dursley's, som en helt ny möjlighet erbjöds honom.

Efter bara några få dagar hade de ordnat så att Harry nu hade antagits till utbildning hos _Phoenix institut of Magic_, det var i Arizona USA.

Men det hade även hänt mer. Med hjälp av minnessållsbilder kunde man lätt se att Voldemort inte var ensam när han angrep familjen Potter.

De övriga som kunde identifieras från Harrys tidiga minnen vid överfallet då han blev föräldralös var Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape och Peter Pettigrew.

Tillsammans med bilder från minnessållet och tidningsurklipp från den tiden fanns det en markaber sekvens i _The Profet_, måndagen den 12 augusti.

_**Ministeriet tilldelar Order of Merlin till en dödsätare.**_

_**Av Margret Leiner**_

_Bildsekvenser från den unge Harry Potter, den enda som hittills överlevt en dödsförbannelse visar att ministeriet har gjort ännu ett oförlåtligt misstag._

_Peter Pettigrev tilldelades POSTUMT Order of Merlin grad 1, högsta graden, på rekommendation av Albus Dumbledore. För vad kan man undra. Normalt ska den som nomineras för den utmärkelsen ha gjort en mycket speciell samhällsnytta._

_Kanske bestod den samhällsnyttan av något som var oplanerat och oförutsebart. Han var helt tydligt i Voldemorts tjänst och det mesta tyder på att det var Peter Pettigrew och inte Sirius Black som var Potters hemlighållare. Samhällsnyttan var möjligen att ge Voldemort tillträde till Potters, och på så sätt försvann Voldemort när dödsförbannelsen reflekterades från unge Harry Potter, vilket har gett oss ett oförtjänt lugn._

_Det var inte . . . det __kan inte__, ha varit planerat av Peter att det skulle bli så. Alltså är den utmärkelsen ett hån mot dem som tidigare har erhållit utmärkelsen, eller finns det en bakomliggande orsak av samma karaktär i alla tilldelningar av denna utmärkelse?_

_Harry Potter själv, som är den som egentligen borde ha fått utmärkelsen, honom är det ingen som har brytt sig om från den dagen._

_Under de knappa 10 år som har gått efter att Albus Dumbledore tvingade till sig att bli ersättare för den verkliga målsmannen för Harry Potter har unge Harry __**bevisligen**__ misshandlats å det grövsta. En helare på St. Mungos bekräftar att han har tvingats avlägsna båda sidornas över och underarmsben för att låta dem återväxa på nytt, på grund av NIO benbrott som inte hade fått någon behandling utan läktes ihop fel._

_Potters förklaring till dem är att han desperat försöka att skydda ansiktet genom att lyfta upp armarna till skydd när Vernon Dursley slog honom. Straffet för att han försökte skydda ansiktet var en vecka utan mat, inlåst i en liten skrubb var gång det hände. Det lilla förvaringsutrymmet de har under trappan, har varit unge Potters enda rum hela tiden han har funnits i det helvete Albus Dumbledore tvingade honom till._

_Vidare nekade Albus Dumbledore att makarna Potters testamente kom till allmän kännedom, likaså nekades testamentet att exekveras. Denna reporter har fått tillgång till en verifierad kopia av det testamentet. Några intressanta saker finns att läsa där._

_För det första så står det där att det är Peter Pettigrew som är hemlighållaren, skyddad Sirius Black, som ska vara första måltavlan. Alltså det ska vara allmänt känt att det är Sirius Black som är hemlighållaren, medan det i verkligheten är Peter Pettigrew._

_Det bör beaktas att testamentets skrivande och tecknande är bevittnat Albus Dumbledore och Sirius Black._

_Tittar vi vidare på den korta sekvens som Harry Potters minnen ger oss från det tragiska ögonblicken kan vi utöver Voldemort och Peter Pettigrew även identifiera Lucius Malfoy och Severus Snape. När minnet lämnades hade unge Harry aldrig sett dessa personer efter att han bryskt placerades hos Dursleys av Albus Dumbledore. Alltså, det kan omöjligt ha varit någon efterkonstruktion._

_Unge Harry Potter har valt att inhibera sin anmälan att gå på Hogwarts skola, och har rätten att återkalla sin anmälan dit utan att behöva betala kursavgift därför att han var __missledd__ när han godtog anmälan dit av en av Hogwarts anställda samt att han nu vet att en av hans föräldrars mördare är lärare där. Unge Potter har antagits på en annan utbildningsplats och kommer att finnas där i fortsättningen._

—

Harry var tvungen att ha en _målsman_, både i magiska sidan men även på den omagiska, om han skulle leva där. Med orsaken att Lucius Malfoy var involverad i ministeriet, och hade funnits på plats vid mordet av hans föräldrar, liksom att Albus Dumbledore var personligt involverad i hans förhållande hos Dursleys, och att Severus Snape var lärare på Hogwarts, kunde både ministeriet och Albus Dumbledore snabbt avskrivas som målsmän för Harry Potter, advokatkontoret som _juridisk person_ övertog det ansvaret.

Genom det hade nu Harry full tillgång till hela sitt arv, visserligen var det i samråd med Steve som han kunde gå igenom hela arvet. Det gav mängder med fler möjligheter, och han nyttjade dem till fullo.

Gringotts gick med på att _tömma_ familjen Potters tillgångar och föra över dem till en omagisk bank i _Moskva_. Alltså, det var vad dokumenten visade, om någon mutade sig till att få veta vad som hade hänt med Potters tillgångar. I verkligheten hade de bara fått ett nytt namn, och sammanförts med några andra av Harrys andra arv.

Pottervalvet, var egentligen bara en sidogren av det verkliga arvet. Quintanus, var familjens egentliga grund. Broder Leo, blev den förste påven år 440. Med det lämnade han även arvslinjen till förmån för sin yngre broder. Quintanus arvslinje hade sedan vårdats i hemlighet, den bottnade från Roms tidiga dagar, och Quintanus var en av de viktigare namnen i den tidens aristokrati.

I den självuppdaterande familjeboken fanns det endast en levande kvar i av familjen, en Potter, en Harry Potter.

Med hjälp av tidvändare och mat i mängder, medicinsk vård och kroppsträning kunde Harry ansluta till Arizona i slutet av augusti som en någorlunda välmående person. Naturligtvis ledde spåren av honom till Moskva, alla spårningsbesvärjelser han hade på sig redan från barnsben och det trollspö han köpte hos Ollivanders ledde dit.

Han hade godtagit att göra en blodsadoption, här var de inne på oklara regler. Dels hade de sparat av Harrys eget blod, för senare bruk. Dessutom hade han blodsadopterats av Steve McLain, det skulle förhindra alla försök att inhibera advokatkontorets målsmannaskap, dessutom inhiberade det alla möjligheter att spåra honom med tidigare skapade blodsspårningar. De menade att det var möjligt att Dumbledore hade gjort något i den stilen.

Men, det svåra hade varit att avlägsna tolv magiska blockeringar på honom. Med analysen av dem kunde de konstatera att Albus Dumbledore inte kan ha varit okunnig om Harrys förhållande hos Dursleys. Dämpningarna var fördelade över hela tiden han hade varit hos Dursley's, likaså hittade de sekvenser av blockerade minnen. Dem, hade de inte tid att öppna, men genom att han själv visste om dem skulle han mycket väl kunna meditera fram dem medan han tränade meditationsteknik.

—

Harry Potter hade lämnat Europa, många sökte honom i Ryssland, men de letade naturligtvis förgäves. Men andra grupperingar hade intresserat sig för den förra notisen i tidningen. Europa utanför England med närmaste omnejd hade inte varit förskonad från sviterna av Voldemorts första räder, även om det hade varit tyst om det på ögruppen.

Stasi hade ett mycket utvecklat spionnät, det kunde genomföras tack vare att det fanns en grupp inom dem som hade organiserat sig för att möta Voldemort när han förväntades expandera in på fastlandet. De hade en ganska korrekt bild av Voldemorts nätverk inom de olika ministerierna, och därför visste de också att ögruppen inte hade någon som helst möjlighet att kunna stå på egna ben, om inget gjordes. Men inget kunde göras öppet, och den första som föll under oklara förhållanden var tjänstgörande minister, och ett dussin övriga ministerieanställda.

—

15 september 1991:

_**Ministeriet skakas av mystiska dödsfall.**_

_**Av Margret Leiner**_

_På bara några få dagar miste femton personer livet under oklara omständigheter, de flesta av dem bar det hatade terroritsmärket. Lucius Malfoy förnekar alla anklagelser om inblandning av morden. Dock har hans, och många andras situation kommit i en helt annan dager då samtliga förhör nu hålls med beordrad sanningsed, och med sanningsdroger._

_Severus Snapes medverkan i familjen Potters öde har väckt en helt ny syn på ledningen av Hogwarts skola. Efter att det blev känt att Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, fick kännedom om en profetia har det kommit fram mycket beklämmande fakta._

_Den besvärjelse som T.R. gör på sina anhängare den gör han inte förrän han har sett dem tortera och mörda — frivillgt. Skulle märket inte godtas frivilligt dör den som får det satt på sig._

_Den som redan har märket, kan inte sedan vända sig ifrån den som har givit det då de under besvärjelsen måste överlämna sin magi och sitt liv till den som ger märket. Det är alltså omöjligt att vända sig mot T.R. efter att ha tagit emot märket. Med den kunskapen har ett flertal av de tidigare friade tagits in på nytt._

_Med den tidigare ministern borta ur maktspelet efter att det också framkommit att han tog mutor av Lucius Malfoy finns det nu ingen som hindrar att sanningen blir belyst._

_När samtliga tidigare dömda kallades in till nya förhör, visade det sig att på Azkaban fanns sex personer som internerats på livstid där utan rättegång. Fem av dem hade dock begått brotten de beskylldes för — och mer, men Sirius Black var helt oskyldig till det han fängslades för, vilket Albus Dumbledores var fullt medveten om._

_Med det bevisades att Albus Dumbledore var aktiv för att undanröja Sirius Black från möjligheterna att kunna ha hand om Harry Potter. Detta väckte misstankar om ännu allvarligare bakomliggande brott._

_Albus Dumbledore var den som mottog profetian, som placerade många barn på T.R.'s lista över dem som skulle elimineras. Många trodde tidigare att det var de vuxna familjerna som var måltavlan för T.R. men — nej, det var barn födda i slutet av juli månad, oavsett födelseår. På grund av att profetian uttalade att ett barn född i slutet av den månaden kunde vara den som skulle eliminera den mörke. Så blev det också, Harry Potter ändade skräckens tid — obelönad._

_Vid frågorna ställda till Albus Dumbledore med det som grund och vad han gjorde med anledning av det mörknar bilden av hans helighet._

_I tio år, har inget gjorts för att bygga upp ett motstånd mot T.R.'s återkomst, vilket enligt A.D. inte går att förhindra. Han påstår vidare att edera kommer Harry Potter att slutligen eliminera Voldemort, eller bli eliminerad av honom._

_För att koppla tillbaks till dödsätarmärket, så länge det finns en enda med dödsätarmärket kvar — finns också Voldemort kvar. De har givit honom sin magi och sina liv, det innebär att om han verkligen är DÖD — är också alla som tagit märket döda._

_Det finns sekretess omkring saker som framkommit under förhören, men Dumbledore avsåg INTE hjälpa Harry Potter att bygga upp sina möjligheter att överleva mötet med Voldemort. Orsaken skulle vara att först när en av dem är död kan den överlevande av dem elimineras._

_Och vi på redaktionen har förstått att Albus Dumbledore avsåg försöka eliminera även Harry Potter om det var han som överlevde._

_._

.

Albus slutade läsa och kastade tidningen in den öppna spisen – ursinnet kokade i honom.

—

Det som inte många visste om var att _Phoenix institut of Magic_ egentligen var en gren av PSI, som i sin tur var en hemlig operativ avdelning inom CIA.

CIA hade av en händelse upptäckt att _magivärlden finns_, och hade också märkt att det fanns orsak att hålla den kunskapen under mycket hög sekretess. PIOM, var egentligen en helt vanlig magiskola, en av många inom USA. Men den var den enda som var grund för rekrytering för CIAM, magiska sektionen av CIA.

Den var så nyligen omorganiserad så inte ens de högsta inom CIA's politiska ledning kände till något om den. De hade helt nyligen officiellt _lagt ner_ den operativa avdelningen som bland andra operativa avdelningar hade fjärrskåderi som verksamhet. Ingo Swan hade fått kalla fötter, hans namn var ett av de få som hade sipprat ut. Avdelningen hånades och liknandes vid Uri Geler och det gjorde ju inte saken bättre. Men CIA'M fanns, och tänkte inte lägga ner verksamheten, även om _Stargate_ officiellt hade lagts ner fanns den fortfarande kvar – men med ännu större sekretess.

—

**EOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Order of Merlin**

By Smargden

/A:N; Alla tider och djup för dykning, alla uppgifter rörande fallskärms hopp – ja alla uppgifter om ALLT — är hämtade ur författarens egna fantasier, så ta inget av det på blodigt allvar. En del kommer av 'sunt förnuft' andra är angivna till de värden som passar bäst i storyn./

**Kapitel 2**

Harrys första år på PIOM hade varit intressant, jobbigt men också mycket nyttigt. De tre första månaderna hade varit intensiv träning i uthållighet, smidighet och styrka, fysiskt och magiskt. Det var inte många besvärjelser de fick lära sig – men de skulle nyttja dem de fått lära sig till det yttersta och i så många olika alternativa tillämpningar som möjligt, bara för att – just _träna upp förmågan att vara flexibel_.

Efter det var det tre månader — tre _kalendermånader_ i avskildhet då de övade magins inre väsen, kort sagt – de skulle _bli ett_ med sin magi. Det mesta av den tiden genomfördes i meditativt tillstånd. Då de återvände till normalt kroppsmedvetande efter vad de uppfattade som en hel dags studier hade det inte gått ens en timme. Det mesta av den tiden hade varit att komma in i det meditativa tillståndet. Efter några gånger kunde de genomföra upp till fyra av dessa _studiedagar_ under en _normaltimme_.

Efter hand lärde de sig också att kunna _vila_ i ett meditativt tillstånd. På så sätt kunde de koppla av och få sömnvila för vad som motsvarade en hel natts sömn, på mindre än femton minuter. Under dessa meditativa vilostunder återhämtade sig kroppen som om de hade vilat på normalt sätt samma tid de upplevde i meditativt tillstånd.

Det var förmågan till utomkropslig tillvaro som hade blivit det CIA-M utvecklade, och det var de ensamma om och det var till stor nytta för den som behärskade tekniken. Just genom att kunna finnas på en plats _okropsligt_ utan hinder av materiella väggar eller avstånd hade visat sig vara till ovärderlig hjälp. Problemet var att kunna presentera resultaten utan att det gjordes _narr_ av dem.

Det var just det som hade hänt när insatsstyrkan hade fått så detaljerad information om saker som _inte_ kunde ha kommit fram _normalt_ som det hade sipprat ut att det fanns _paranormala_ som hade förmågan att kunna _se_ oberoende av avstånd. Efter det förlöjligades avdelningen av dem som inte kunde få vetskap om hela verksamheten, och verksamheten måste _officiellt_ avvecklas för att inte tvingas avslöja sina verkliga hemligheter.

Så mycket hade samtliga av de nya eleverna fått veta efter att de sex första månaderna var avverkade och de hade klarat sina prov. Av Harrys grupp om 93 som hade börjat tillsammans med honom var det bara 29 kvar, de övriga hade förts över till en annan avdelning på skolan. Det var nu först som de orienterades om möjligheten att ansluta sig till _organisationen_ och fortsätta utbildningen. De första sex månaderna hade varit inträdesprovet.

Så gott som var dag de efterföljande fyra månaderna trodde Harry att han dö. De tre första månaderna hade varit en _pina_ med fysiska ansträngningar långt utöver vad han trodde vara möjligt. Men i jämförelse med de fyra månader som följde hade de varit som en vandring i parken.

Deras bas fanns på 2576 meters höjd på Mont Lemon, i början hade höjden satt sina gränser, men när de kom tillbaks ner till Davis-Monthain Air Force Base så märktes skillnaden.

Gruppen hade reducerats med ytterligare elva av dem. Efter den slutliga _gallringen_ var de nu organiserade i sex grupper om tre personer. Tre som de litade med sitt liv på, tre som visste allt om varandra och litade på varandra, egentligen var alla aderton lika involverade i varandra att de visste att de kunde lita på varandra. Och de var verkligt stolta över att tilldelas sina vapensköldar, den vithövdade örnen som håller en bruten blixt i klorna på blå botten.

Det hade varit fyra jobbiga månader, ett jobbigt år men det hade också gett resultat. Harry och hans kamrater hade nu behörighet att packa sin egen fallskärm, och att utföra _fria_ hopp, alltså han kunde hoppa ut utan att fallskärmen automatiskt löste ut direkt vid uthoppet. Han hade dykarbehörighet ner till 20 meter i upp till 10 minuter, varpå han var tvungen att finnas vid 10 meter i ytterligare 10 minuter innan han kunde gå upp till ytan.

Gruppen visste också att om ytterligare tre år är de femton år och har fänriks grad, för att efter ytterligare fyra år kunna utnämnas som majorer vid flygvapnet. Då skulle de också ha minst 900 flygtimmar i sina böcker. Av dem skulle minst 300 vara med hangarfartyg som _hemmabas_.

Deras _egentliga_ uppgift skulle vara att vara CIA-M's pansarnäve. De skulle kunna sättas in i så gott som vilken situation som helst – nästan var som helst — i världen. Det märkte Harry när hans grupp kallades till en räddningsinsats i Karibiska havet. En kinesisk sjöman hade drabbats av en olyckshändelse och var livshotande skadad. Att fartyget sjömannen arbetade på inofficiellt hade uppdrag för CIA nämndes naturligtvist inte utanför kretsen. Harry och hans två gruppmedlemmar droppades ut ur en HC—130 tillsammans med en amfibiebåt. Deras uppgift var att _rädda_ sjömannen. Vilket de naturligtvis kunde göra, tack vare att de kunde smyga in lite magihelande kraft tillsammans med den _normala_ behandlingen.

De flesta uppdragen de hade utfört var att rädda egna soldater som hade hamnat i isolerade fickor omringade av fiender, i fientliga områden. De verkligt svåra uppdragen hade varit att – kapa ett redan kapat flygplan. Trots den rigorösa säkerheten hade det ändå lyckats för några extremister att försöka upprepa 9-11. Med den skillnaden att det nu fanns en mekanism för förvarning.

Sex stycken _skolflygplan_ flög upp invid men strax bakom den 747 som hade kapats, de sex som var insatsberedda använde magitransferering för att förflytta sig från sina platser till lastutrymmet i passagerarplanet. Efter det blev det att arbeta sig framåt genom att med _stunner's_ söva ner passagerarna bakifrån och framåt.

Snart kunde de identifierade kaparna överraskades med individuella flyttnycklar, som skickade dem till celler som normalt användes vid fritagningsövningar i ett öde ökenlandskap. Insatsgruppens ledare misstänkte att kaparna _kunde_ ha lyckats smussla ombord sprängämnen som de sedan bar på sig. Dessvärre visade det sig att piloterna hade mördats. Men de var själva sex erfarna piloter, och de hade haft simulatorövningar på så gott som alla existerande flygplanstyper.

Svårigheten blev sedan att förklara hur ett plan med döda piloter kunde landa _av sig själv_, så snart som planet hade stannat i slutet av landningsbanan kuperades motorerna och gruppen transfererade sig själva därifrån. Allt hade skett utan att de hade behövt uttala ett enda ord, de visste naturligtvis om att allt ljud i kabinen spelades in, men det problemet fick andra lösa.

I den utbildning han hade erhållit ingick en hel del magi, både vardagsmagi men framför allt magi för att överleva – i strid och i svåra miljöer, det skulle dessutom vara utan att visa för oinvigda att han använde magi. Han tillhörde nu en elit, och hans uppgifter var huvudsakligen att kunna bistå nödställda i alla tänkbara situationer, men under det fanns den _magiska_ delen och de uppgifter som kunde dyka upp på den sidan.

Bland alla magiutövare fanns det även ohederliga, och de grupper som utbildades som Harry hade gjort, ingick i den insatsstyrka som sattes in vid brott som kunde tänkas vara utförda av magiutövare. Egentligen hade det varit magiministeriet som hade till uppgift att hålla ordning på _de sina_, men när magiska angrep omagiska kom det sällan till magiministeriets kännedom. Därför hade det byggts upp en elitgrupp, som hade FBI i samverkan med USAF-M, naturligtvis var allt med magi av högsta sekretess – bland de omagiska.

De visste också att den brutna blixt som fanns på deras vapensköld symboliserade att de skulle bryta en fiendes angrepp mot USA även om angreppet omfattade kärnvapen.

—

**EOC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Order of Merlin**

By Smargden

/A:N; Alla tider och djup för dykning, alla uppgifter rörande fallskärms hopp – ja alla uppgifter om ALLT — är hämtade ur författarens egna fantasier, så ta inget av det på blodigt allvar. En del kommer av 'sunt förnuft' andra är angivna till de värden som passar bäst i storyn./

**Kapitel 3**

Det var Harry med den bakgrunden som nu satt på Gringotts kontor i London, han hade just fyllt 21 år, och med det var han _tvungen_ att ta över ansvaret för _hela_ sitt arv. Vid 17 hade han fått tillgång till egendomar och kapital, medan den på Gringotts som skötte om familjen Potters tillgångar hade enligt avtal uppgiften tills förste arvtagare fyllde 21 år.

Harry kunde naturligtvis _anställa_ eller egentligen låta den anställning som hade varit fortsätta, men det var ett beslut han var tvungen att ta, och för det behövde han själv vara på plats. Det var nu först han började förstå storleken av sitt arv. Visst hade han fått sammandrag, genom Steve, de hade tidigt bestämt att Harry _inte behövde bekymra sig om_ bankaffärerna, och då – då när de hade tagit upp det – hade det passat Harry alldeles utmärkt.

Han hade ett bankkort och han visste att han hade så mycket kapital bakom det att skulle han vilja köpa ett eget jaktflygplan – så hade han kapital så det räckte, några gånger om – med råge. Han hade aldrig varit slösaktig, vilket kunde bero på hans uppväxt. Men nu – nu var han tvungen att se över allt och försöka inse vidden av vad han representerade.

Det var med hjälp av Steve McLain som han började inse att han hade alltför mycket att göra för att hinna _jobba_. Men en i hans _jobb_ sa inte upp sig, hade man börjat jobbet – så _var man jobbet_. Men det gick att vara tjänstledig, vilket Harry valde att vara.

Under de 10 år Harry hade varit borta hade mycket hunnit hända. En Draco Malfoy hade börjat kalla sig Voldemort när han var 17 år, efter att han hade dödat 23 personer inne på Hogwarts sprängdes han i små bitar av de samlade insatserna av så gott som alla elever som kunde _reducto_, resterna av honom brändes. Bland de omkomna fanns Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sibyll Trelawney, Minerva McGonagall, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, systrarna Patil, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom . . . Harry orkade inte läsa resten av namnen.

Som delägare av Hogwarts låg det i hans ansvar att se över hur det stod till med skolan, han hade två andelar och en Luna Lovegood hade en andel avseende Lady Ravenclaw, enligt Gringotts uppgifter var Luna Lovgood änka Lovegood-Longbottom, de hade gift sig eftersom de hade _hamnat i omständigheter_, barnet hade mördats samtidigt med Neville.

Lady Hufflepuff representerades av en Susan Bones gift Diggory, de båda satt i Hogwarts styrelse, och Lady Luna var dessutom lärare i spådomskonst, Sirius Black var rektor, och hade varit det sedan massakern. Alla var namn han visserligen hade sett på papper, men ingen av dem hade han lärt känna. Steve hade representerat honom så snart allt ordnade upp sig efter ruschen vid alla avslöjandena, och vad Harry förstod hade han gjort skäl för sin lön.

Att vara _pensionerad_ stridsflygare vid 21 års ålder och i ett vänligt sinnat Natoland gick inte myndigheterna förbi. Bland de initierade visste man om varandra och den grupp Harry hade varit aktiv inom var en mycket välrenommerad grupp, bland de få som kände till vad de hade utfört. Därför dröjde det inte heller länge innan Harry fick _erbjudande_ att vidmakthålla sina färdigheter i luften, som _veckoslutskrigare_.

Man kunde tro att det fredliga Europa inte behövde ha stridsflygplan i luften – så gott som hela tiden, men det fanns många _jobb_ som måste utföras. Jour var något som måste göras och det innebar ofta att endast behöva vara beredd att starta, men 24 gånger av 25 inte behöva göra det. Den andra saken var att _förbruka_ gammal ammunition. Det var _billigare_ att spränga upp den under det som kallades _övningar_ än att sända dem till destruering.

Oftast var övningarna att anfalla ett uttjänt lastfartyg som skulle sänkas ute till havs, men det kunde lika väl vara att snabbt släppa ner livflottar på en bestämd position, där ett fartyg hade förlist, eller höll på att förlisa.

Kärlek – det trodde han att han hade blivit immun mot, den flicka han hade träffat några gånger och kände för – fick inte fraternisera med andra – hon var av indiansk börd och hennes familj hade synpunkter. Nu var han i England – och lärde sig att samma sak förekom bland en _så kallad_ elit, därför måste han tänka på att vara försiktig med vad andra visste om honom.

Personer som inte hade generationer av föräldrar som var magiska ansågs mindre värda. När han tittade närmare på _strukturen_ av magiska samhället i England upptäckte han att inte en enda av betydelse hade en eller båda föräldrarna omagiska. Det hade han inte sett i USA, kanske var det så – men segregeringen inom de magiska var inget han ens hade hört om där.

—

Han läste brevet, - om och om igen.

_Bäste Major Potter_

_Det har kommit till vår kännedom att du är tillgänglig, vi avser sända en av våra kontaktpersoner att söka upp dig. Vi har några erbjudanden som vi vill diskutera. När du blir kontaktad av Kapten Rydell vänligen godta hans erbjudande att ledsaga dig till oss._

_Med vänlig hälsning_

_Roger Rawell_

_Chef Avdelning X45 ID_

Harry kunde se att ID stod för Inrikes Departementet.

— * Tre dagar senare * —

"Välkommen Major Potter. Jag är Roger Rawell, militär grad Överste i flygvapnet, jag gör mina 95 timmar i luften vart år så länge jag kan, och jag har sett i dina journaler att du har en hög tjänstbarhet, högre än jag hade väntat mig. Känn dig välkommen, något att dricka medan vi talar?"

"Tack — en lager om det finns annars går det bra med sodavatten."

"Den här avdelningen svarar _officiellt_ för en variant av kontraspionage, bara för att ha en fasad inom departementet, vi som vet – vet att vi håller ett vakande öga på den magiska sidan, vi är brittiska kronans avdelning för att vaka över den magiska gruppen av befolkningen.

"Vi vet vad som händer i långt större utsträckning än många anar, Du har dina eder svurna i USA, men vi samarbetar med dem, här — här en dossier över strukturen. Jag förutsätter att du kommer att jobba tillsammans med oss inom kort. Någon kommentar så långt?"

"Nej — av det jag vet, så hade jag nästan väntat mig en kontakt tidigare."

"Gott, Magikontoret slutade ha samarbete med oss omkring 1972, med tanke på den utrensning som hände för 10 år sedan i kölvattnet på att din situation blev känd väcktes intresset upp igen. Då sades det att plågoanden från 70-talet inte var borta för gott, och det bevisades för några år sedan.

"Vår uppgift är lite i stil med den du hade i USA, mest för att låta skattepengarna komma nationen till nytta — men huvuduppgiften är att hålla ett vakande öga på den magiska sidan och INTE låta ännu en terrorist i stil med den förra blossa upp – eller vara beredd ifall _han_ kommer tillbaks.

"Vi behöver personer som kan utföra _verkliga_ jobb, vi behöver DIG. — Vad säger du, är du beredd att bli en av oss?"

"Vad innebär det konkret och vilka är vardagsuppgifterna?"

"Du är ju redan helgdagsflygare, och det är ju enkelt att bygga på det, men vi behöver någon _inom_ det magiska samhället, som också kan fungera utanför. Kort sagt vi behöver dig på Hogwarts."

"Som spion?"

"Nä — det är ju att ta i i överkant, men tongångarna finns, de där som försöker hetsa upp skillnaden mellan klanerna och de övriga med magi bör synas där. Med dig på Hogwarts, vill vi att du ska försöka lära de unga att det INTE är någon skillnad mellan folken. Inget kommer nog att märkas på ett par år – men på 15 – 30 år så bör vi slippa ännu ett av de magiska inbördeskrigen, som åter igen slår ut i det omagiska samhället."

"Det är jag helt inne på själv, men jag tänker inte _spionera_ på min grupp av folk, men kan jag jämna ut det och få in _vanliga_ magianvändare på ministeriet så är jag absolut med på det. Rent generellt kommer jag inte att ta strid – mot någon grupp av individer – däremot om vi hittar terrorister – så vet jag hur man hanterar dem."

"Gott, här är ditt kuvert, det innehåller en del du behöver läsa igenom, och några identitetskort. Du ska INTE använda ditt namn som Potter på Hogwarts, det är för _välkänt_. Du har en gedigen amerikansk identitet — använd den, Camilla kommer att möta dig om några minuter, hon tar dig till Herr Kagwell det är han som har hand om all utrustning. Välkommen ombord. Och — här är en annan sak, som jag hade för att muta dig om du inte kom med annars."

Roger höll fram en liten bok och ett ID-kort.

"Det där är din _förarbok_ och ett plan som är till din disposition, du har 25 timmar fritt per månad på den, ring bara en dag i förväg helst, om du ska på _nöjesflygning_, den är civilt registrerad, så du kan flyga till vänligt sinnade länder på fritid. Du kan även bli _kallad_ och då är kärran laddad för strid. OM – det kommer till att vi måste _radera ut_ något hus – så flyger vi själva, och har egen grupp på marken som belyser målet."

Harry tittade på dokumenten, han hade flugit 106'an förut, den gick visserligen ur aktiv tjänst för 10 år sedan, men det fanns tillräckligt med material för att hålla dem flygbara ännu många år, och detta var version 'C' den dubbelsitsiga varianten. Så han kunde ha en passagerare med sig. Med två fälltankar kunde han nå ganska långt med den. Tankarna gick i banor om _lufttankning_ men, vad skulle han till USA med den för? Europa fick räcka.

—

Så blev det så att Henry Parker för första gången anlände till Hogwarts, det var två veckor kvar tills höstterminen skulle börja. Det fanns ingen lärartjänst ledig men, Professor Parker skulle vara _biträdande_ lärare i försvar och i samhällskunskap, vilket var det nya namnet för mugglarkunskap. Harry hade hastigt tittat på utbildningsmaterialet för kursen, och hade redan börjat smida planer på hur han skulle förändra saker.

— **** Fine ** —**

—


End file.
